The Big Mistake
by le-ginger-rhumbler
Summary: Ant and Dec have a test of friendship when Ant get's caught up in Drugs. As a result of this Ant and Lisa encounter a test of their marriage.
1. The Big Mistake 1

_**A/N: Reference to drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife) Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR) Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

It was an ordinary day in March and Ant and Dec were at BGT auditions, and Ant seemed rather distracted, as soon as the cameras were off them he was constantly checking his phone and looking over his shoulder. Dec had picked up on this but he was aware Ant was having a few problems at home, he and Lisa had been fighting but Ant wouldn't tell Dec, which was very unusual.

Dec had given up in trying to find out, it had been a week now and if he pursued the matter any more he could see the two of them falling out badly.

He had attempted to ask Lisa but every time he approached her she walked away saying she was late for something. Ali had also picked up on Ant's strange behaviour but it wasn't her place to say anything so she too left it.

That night when the boys got into the car to go home, Ant was again texting. Dec tried to make conversation with him, talking about the acts from today and some funny David and Simon moments but Ant was unresponsive.

"What is it with you lately? Won't even have a conversation with us.. I know something is going on but how can I help if you don't tell us."

Ant ignored him and carried on texting. Dec got annoyed and grabbed the phone from Ant's hand.

"What is it on here that is so damn important you have forgotten about the rest of the world?"

Ant looked at him with fury in his eyes.

"Give me that back right now!"

"Since when have we ordered each other what to do? I don't get you any more, I don't know what's happened but you need to snap out of it or we are going to fall out!" Normally this would make Ant apologise straight away, he could be a grump sometimes but he never let it get in the way of their friendship.

"Declan give me my phone back! and please, just leave me alone. You would never understand" His voice was stern and angry. Having no other option Dec handed the phone back.

"Never understand? What is that meant to mean?" Getting no response Dec turned his back to Ant.

"This isn't over Ant, you can't just act like nothing is wrong when you are making every ones lives harder."

The car pulled up outside Ant's house and he got out.

Dec shouted after him "See you tomorrow and please try and be in a more sociable mood."

As the next day came about, Dec was sitting in the car waiting for Ant, something was already wrong as he was the one that was normally late. The driver spotted movement in Ant's house and so prepared to start the engine.

"It's my life and I'll do with it what I want! Stop trying to control me I'm 37 for fucks sake! Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You're my Wife and that is it, so get back in the god damn house and just fucking leave me alone!"

With that Ant slammed the door in his crying wife's face. Dec and the driver sat in shock, their jaws down by their ankles. In all the years Ant and Dec had worked together never had he seen Ant shout at his wife.

"It's not a bloody freak show! Start the car and lets get today over with."

"Want to talk about what ever that was?"

"No of course I don't you stupid idiot! It's a personal matter, have some respect for the love of God!"

"A personal matter… we live in each others pockets! Jesus Christ man, are you trying to quit smoking, because you are being a right twat all the time!" Ant completely ignored Dec.

The two boys sat in silence looking out the windows with their backs to each other. The driver had never been in this situation with the boys before and found it most bizarre.

"We're just round the corner, happy faces for the public please."

When they arrived Dec got out of the car first to be met by an eruption of cheers. He waved to the crowd and walked over to start signing autographs and getting photos. They always got there a few hours before they had to so they could meet the audience. They had always done this and always planned to. But today Ant had other ideas. He stayed in the car, didn't even acknowledge the people shouting his name.

"Take us round the back, I need to go to my dressing room."

The driver complied and took him to the side door. Whilst round the front Dec had to try and explain to so many fans why Ant had not come out to say hi.

After Dec had made his way to the end of the never ending line he walked round to the backstage door, were Ant had been dropped off earlier.

As he walked down the corridor towards his dressing room, he heard a raised voice and wondered who Ant was screaming at now, but the closer he got he realised that no one was replying. "What poor bugger is at the end of this now?"

"What do you mean you can't get me them until next week! You haven't given me anything this week! I need this now, people are starting to notice!... Look I don't care how much more it is, I've got the cash just get me them today. Well if he's got them why didn't you say so? Tell him to get here now!"

He threw his phone against the wall and sat down on a chair with his head in his hands.

The door opened and Dec walked in.

"Hello there, care to explain why you left me out front?"

"Didn't feel up to it that's all"

"Didn't feel up to talking to your fans, since when has that been the case? And yet you seem quite up for screaming at your wife and whoever that was on the phone."

"Leave it Declan, I don't want to fight."

"Oh am I the only person who you don't want to fight with cause you seem to be fighting with everyone else!"

Ant didn't respond, his head was all over the place and he knew exactly why but if Dec found out what he had been doing he knew all hell would break loose. He had pushed everyone away including his wife, but he couldn't push Dec away, he was his everything.

"So no reply then, well do you care to tell me what it is that you haven't had this week and won't be getting until next week?"

"No, that's private"

"Private! It is screwing with the lives of everyone close to you! Whatever it is let me help you!"

"NO DECLAN JUST LEAVE NOW!" Ant had never shouted at Dec before, and Dec was shaking with fright, Ant could be terrifying when he was angry, he had the physical advantage over Dec, and so Dec just left and slammed the door behind him.

"Morning Deccers everything ok, you look a bit shook up." Stephen was the last person Dec wanted to see right now, he could be a right little git at times.

Dec just looked at him, Deccers was not a name he liked being called, especially by Stephen "Aye everything's fine, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, excited for another day of auditions?"

"Never been more excited in my entire life" Dec replied sarcastically as he walked away.

Stephen knew that Dec had never really liked him but he had to put up with him as he got on very well with Ant, and something was bringing the two of them closer every day. Stephen walked down to were Ant's dressing room and knocked 3 times on the door. The door opened and Stephen quickly looked over his shoulder to check no one could see him. He stepped into the room and looked at Ant, he looked dreadful.

"Jesus Christ! You look like shit"

"Thanks, look, Brian said you've got it, please tell me you have."

"Yeah it's here" Stephen pulled out a small package that was wrapped in brown paper.

"Don't do too much at once and this time, use this spay to get rid of any residue that might be left on the side. Don't want a repeat performance of last time. Remember it takes about 5 minutes to kick in and then your set for about an hour a line, then it'll were off, the state your in i'd keep yourself dosed up."

Ant nodded sheepishly and took the package, he nodded towards the door for Stephen to leave, but he stood still.

"You don't think I'm leaving without the payment do you? This stuff doesn't come cheap."

"Aye sorry always forget, when you next seeing the big guy?"

"When have we called Simon the big guy?" Ant shrugged his shoulders and let out a little smile. "He said he'll be here soon, he text me earlier and told me to tell you to stop shouting at his people or there will be no more.. shall we call it…. Business, you'll be cut off completely and can find someone else to keep you fueled" Ant nodded apologetically, he handed over the wod of cash and ushered Stephen out of the room.

Dec, being in the room next to this, had just heard all that had gone on and had a very good idea of the mess his co-star had gotten himself into, 'residue' 'big guy' and this stuff not being cheap all melted down to one thing….. drugs. But being afraid of what Ant would do he decided to ring Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, only me, I just need to ask you a quick question about Ant."

"Oh Hi Dec, this morning was nothing don't worry about it, I'm fine honestly." Lisa would have sounded so much more convincing if she wasn't crying down the phone.

"Well I doubt that but…. Lisa, this isn't going to be easy, but er.. is Ant messing around with drugs?" As soon as he said it he instantly regretted it. There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Wha.. what gives you that impression?"

"I heard him in his dressing room speaking with someone, Stephen I think, and they talked about handing over money and Simon being the big man… I don't really know I just put two and two together and got…" Lisa cut him off

"And you got 14! Ant is not doing drugs.. he has nothing to do with them." Lisa's voice was shaking, she knew that if Dec had picked up on this then anyone could, he was such a simple person who never really suspected anything so him realising what Ant was doing was terrifying for Lisa. She cared so much for Dec and seeing him hurt would break her heart.

The conversation ended, but Dec was sure he was on to something, so he walked back round to Ant's dressing room, this time he knocked once, there was no reply so he let himself in. He saw Ant kneeling on the floor in front of a small brown coffee table with a line of white powder neatly lined up, it looked as though one had already gone.

Ant jumped out of skin and away from the drugs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!"

Dec just looked at the drugs, he couldn't take his eyes off the white lines.

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

"I knew it! I bloody knew it! Drugs Anthony! Drugs! How hard have we worked to get here and you want to ruin your life by taking this…. death! Smoking is bad enough but not you are doing this!" Dec was furious, he may have had his suspicions but he wanted them to be wrong.

"How long has this been going on for? Is this why you have been so aggressive lately? Does Lisa know what you are doing?"

"So many questions! Just leave me alone"

"I will not leave you alone with that in front of you!"

"Fine, if it's answers you want here are your stupid bloody answers. I've been doing this for about a month, Stephen stopped supplying me so yes, I may have gotten a bit aggressive and Lisa sort of knows but she doesn't need to know this! We clear on that?"

"No we are not bloody clear on that! You need help, before this gets any worse. Give me that package now and let me get rid of it."

"Go for it, do what you please, I'm all set for the next 24 hours" He tapped a small box in his jeans pocket. "I get an hour now and then when I start to come down, I'll just take another."

"You are seriously going to walk around all day with drugs in your pocket!"

"Dec, I've done it for the past few weeks, and no one has noticed so why should today be any different? Just because I haven't had any in a week means nothing." He took another line that was on the table.

"Will you stop already! That is beside the point! If you get caught you'll go to jail! More importantly do you not care that you are killing yourself, because I care and I'm sure Lisa cares as well!"

"Lisa doesn't give a shit about me anymore, this is my life so let me live it."

"Of course Lisa gives a shit, she is you wife! You may not care, but we still do" He picked up the now opened package "I am going to get rid of this and as soon as we are done here, and I am getting you some help!" And with that

Dec left the room.

Ant was now as high as a kite he felt invincible, like he owned the world. This was the reason he did Cocaine, it made him feel so good and he couldn't get this buzz from anything else.

Dec decided not to ring Lisa again, she was in a bad state the first time and so he didn't feel the news he know had would comfort her in any way. One of the guys from production knocked on Dec's door telling him he had 5 minutes until they were on.

Dec put the drugs in his bag, folded the bag over and put it under the only chair in his room, there was no were else to put it and the chair was quite low to the floor. He closed his door behind him and slid the only key into his jeans pocket. Ant was stood outside his door, away with the fairies.

Dec shouted down to Ant "Oi, come on, snap out of it ok."

The auditions began and Ant was very well excited, he was funnier than usual with the camera so it was a massive improvement from the day before.

When it got to about lunch time there was a break and Ant had quickly disappeared. Dec knew what he was doing, but couldn't find him to stop him and everyone had gone to get something to eat. Ant and Dec never ate with the judges they would always go to one of their dressing rooms and have a chat there. Dec walked around the corner and found Ant waiting for him, looking rather happy. They walked to their dressing rooms to find that there was a crowd of people outside Dec's dressing room. A man in a black suit spoke with a very stern and official voice.

TBC...


	2. The Big Mistake 2

_**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

"Mr Donnelly I am here with the Police could you open your door please."

"Aye, what is this about Mr…"

"Mr Jones, we have been given some information and we just need to have a look inside here."

Dec had completely forgotten about the drugs under the chair so happily let Mr Jones in.

"Is there anything either of you need to tell me before we start looking?"

"No… I don't think so anyway" Dec still hadn't clicked as to why these men wanted to search his dressing room.

Another man wearing the same attire as Mr Jones tapped Ant on the shoulder.

"Mr McPartlin, if you would like to follow us, we need to do the same with your dressing room."

Ant nodded, he walked down to his room and let the men in. Ant waited outside as his dressing room was turned upside down.

The men left Ant's room and walked to Dec's.

"There was some sort of cleaning spray on a small part of the table, but nothing else."

Mr Jones nodded at his colleague. A man that was searching Dec's room appeared in the doorway holding a bag.

"This was under the chair"

"Anything to say Mr Donnelly before we open this bag."

Dec looked at Ant he couldn't drop his best mate in it, but he knew with what they were about to find, he was going to go down for a long time. He couldn't think of anything to say.

A single bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Mr Jones nodded for the bag to be opened. Dec's palms were sweaty, he knew what was about to happen and Ant stood across from him and watched. He said nothing, not to a word to Dec, not to Mr Jones, he just looked blankly at the wall totally unaware of what was unfolding in front of him.

Once the bag was opened and the package has seen Mr Jones walked over to Dec and put his hands behind his back.

"Mr Donnelly, I am arresting you for the possession of class A drugs, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand?"

Dec didn't reply, he was too shocked by the entire situation, he was being arrested for trying to help his best mate and all Ant could do was look at him, totally unaware over what was going on.

"Mr Donnelly? Do you understand your rights?"

"Aye"

Mr Jones led Dec out of the side door and away from the public, he was put into a black SUV with tinted windows. Dec had never been more scared in his life. He had no idea what to do, his career and life now hung in the balance of the next move he was to make. Does he tell on Ant, or take the punishment himself.

Back at the auditions Simon and Stephen had now shown their faces to the crowd of people around the dressing room asking what was going on. The men around Dec's dressing room still had not given any information as to why Dec was being taken, all they told Simon and Stephen was that he would be at the police station until further notice.

When the officers left, Simon and Stephen took Ant into his dressing room, he was still miles away so talking to him was not an easy task.

"Ant what happened, why did Dec have the drugs?" Stephen was so confused

"He was helping me… get off them… took them away… let's go get him back! I'll climb up the building and jump through the window, grab him and then we can drive back here and continue!"

"ANT SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS IS SERIOUS NOW!" Stephen didn't have time to be patient with Ant.

"Shouting isn't going to get anyone any where, I'll go and tell everyone that Dec had fallen ill, you two will have to present the main show. You think you can manage that Ant?" Simon needed his show to go ahead. He would worry about Dec later.

The two men nodded and headed back to the side of the stage. That had been one of the craziest hours ever, but they introduced the second half of the show as if nothing had changed. The acts asked a few questions as to why Stephen was there and not Dec, and the same lie was given out every time. "He's just not well so he's gone home, hopefully he'll be back soon."

The auditions for that day came to an end, everyone was pleased with the talent they had found and the judges all retired to their dressing rooms. Ant snuck off to do some more lines. Within 5 minutes he and Stephen were at Simons door.

"You ready yet Si? We need to get going, we've left him alone for long enough." Simon appeared from his room with his keys in hand. "No! You are going to drive!"

"Shut it Stephen, I'm not having my driver know what has happened, my car is in the basement, lets go"

"Siimmoonnn" The drugs were taking there effects for the third time that day, he was not as energetic as earlier, now he was acting more childish "How did your car get here if you got a lift from your driver?"

"It's the same car you idiot, he'll just have to get a lift home from someone else. Have you seriously just taken some more when we are about to go to a police station!"

The 3 men got into the car and begun the short journey to the police station. They parked up and entered the building. The receptionist noticed all 3 of them right away.

"If you are here for Mr Donnelly then I am afraid you can't see him."

"Get me the man who brought him here" Simon demanded, he always got what he wanted, no one dared to speak against him.

"Mr Jones, I think his name was" The first bit of useful information Ant had shared all day.

Within minutes Mr Jones walked out into the reception and took the 3 men into an interview room in the back.

"Take a seat please…. Mr Donnelly is going to be charged with possession of Class A drugs, Mr McPartlin was going to be interviewed but we may as well interview you all now since you are here. First things first though, Mr McPartlin would you care to explain why we found residue in your room?"

Ant looked at Mr Jones and shook his head "Beats me."

"Has Dec said anything since he has been here?" Simon wanted to know if Dec had dropped them in it.

"Mr Donnelly has not spoken since his rights were read to him, this is a method usually taken by the guilty who wait for a lawyer to be present and his will be arriving shortly." Mr Jones was looking at the three stunned faces.

"He has used his phone call, I presumed it was to one of you." The trio shook their heads and tried to figure out who he would of rung.

"Shit! Lisa!" Ant was panicking now. "Can you give me a moment? I need to ring my wife."

Ant was excused from the room and went outside to make the dreaded phone call, last time he spoke to his wife he had shouted at her and left her crying so this wasn't going to be easy. The phone rang twice before Lisa picked up.

TBC...


	3. The Big Mistake 3

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

"YOU ABSOLUTE BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GETTING DEC INVOLVED! HE'S TOLD ME EVERYTHING! I AM ON MY WAY TO THE STATION NOW, DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT LEAVING BEFORE I GET THERE. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM YOU SELFISH IDIOT."

"Lisa, please, let me explain.."

"EXPLAIN! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN… WE WILL TALK WHEN I GET TO THE STATION!"

And with that Lisa hung up, Ant was shaking violently now, he attempted to compose himself before he went back into the interview room. He took a deep breath and walked in with a fake smile sprawled across his pale face.

"She's on her way, won't be too long." The men sat in silence in the room. Mr Jones had nothing else to ask them and figured he would find out more when Lisa arrived.

Within 15 minutes Lisa was at the police station's reception desk and was demanding to see Dec. Mr Jones appeared from one of the doors to inform her that her husband, Mr Cowell and Mr Mulhern were in the other room.

"You think I give a damn about them three idiots! Let me go and see Declan now and make sure he is ok"

"Mrs Armstrong, that is not something that is allowed to happen."

"That man is all alone in there, and everyone has turned their backs on him, give me 15 minutes, please!"

Mr Jones had met his fair share of intimidating people, he had Simon Cowell in one of his interview rooms, but he knew to never get in the way of an angry, determined women.

Lisa was allowed her 15 minutes with Dec and that was all. The cell door opened to reveal a timid man sat in the corner crying.

"Oh Dec's" A gasp escaped her as she saw the small man whimpering in the corner. "I am so sorry this has happened! When you rang me this morning I should have just told you! I never thought anything like this would happen!"

"I was only trying to help him by taking it away, someone must have saw me with it and rang the police, I can't tell them it is his or he will go down for the rest of his life and I couldn't do that to him... or you!"

"Why haven't you told them it's not yours? You can't be locked away for this, it's not your fault!"

"If I tell them it's not mine, they'll know it was his!"

"Simon, Ant and Stephen are here, they are all in one of the rooms somewhere."

"Stephen, why is he here?"

"He's Simon's middle man, he's who got Ant into this mess not Simon."

Dec was furious, he had never felt right around him, he always thought he was a slimy man and now it turned out he was.

An officer poked his head in to the cell "You have 5 more minutes Mrs Armstrong"

Lisa sat next to Dec and hugged him.

"You had one phone call Dec's, why me?"

"Who else can I trust? My best mates on crack, my boss is dealing to him, who else do I call, you are the only one I have left apart from my family. Please don't tell them what has happened, let's see my verdict before they find out. Lisa can you just do one thing for me before you leave?"

"Anything Doolittle what is it?"

"Tell them three sods that I blame them for everything that has and will happen, Tell Simon I quit and help Ant get clean. I'm not riding him off, this wasn't his fault."

"Just please tell me that you won't plead Guilty to all of this"

"I have to! Who else can take the fall? Ant! I couldn't do that to him, he is my world!"

Lisa had a tear in her eye, this could be the last time she was going to get to see Dec.

"Don't cry Lisa, please, Just sort Ant out and keep him away from Stephen and Simon"

Lisa nodded, she wanted to stay strong for Dec, he was like a brother to her and she didn't want to loose him. A police official arrived and took Lisa away, locking the door behind him, enclosing Dec to his thoughts.

TBC...


	4. The Big Mistake 4

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

Lisa was taken to the room with the 3 men who had put Dec in a cell. Mr Jones had allowed them some time to talk and allowed Lisa to go and speak to the men before he re-entered.

Ant stood up as soon as he saw Lisa, she was crying her eyes out and looked furious at the men. Stephen was the first to speak.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"What took me so long! I was here as fast as I could and I have just been sat in a cell with Declan who is trying to make sense of all of this shit you three crack heads have got him into"

Stephen sheepishly sat down.

"You got to speak to Dec! How is he?" Ant was worried, he was still of his face, but he was worried.

"He is coping… for now, he wanted me to tell you that he blames each and every one of you! You have done this to him and he had nothing to do with your stupid little system! He was trying to help his best friend and then this happens. He's going to plead guilty when the time comes to clear your names! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

"GUILTY! Lisa you have to understand that none of this was intended to happen." Simon was starting to panic

"Is that right, and what did you expect to happen Simon? That you would all get away with this?"

Mr Jones walked into the room and asked Lisa to take a seat.

"Now we are going to interview you all separately and try and get to the bottom of this. If you would all like to follow me, Mr Mulhern, you can wait in this room, someone will be with you shortly."

**Stephens Interview**

"Ok, so Mr Mulhern would you like to tell me when the first time you saw Dec this morning was?"

"I first saw him in the corridor of the auditions, he was walking away from Ant's room and there had been some raised voices so I was going to see what was going on."

"Did you hear what the argument was about?"

"Ant had seemed a little off lately and so Dec went to confront him I think, there was shouting about leaving him outside and not caring about people around him, I didn't hear much."

"Ok, and after you spoke to Mr Donnelly what did you do?"

"I went into Ant's room to talk to him about what had just happened. He was angry and tense, I had never seen him like that before."

"Do you know why he was like that?"

"No I haven't got a clue, I just left him alone, he didn't want to be around anyone. But as I was walking away I turned around and saw Dec walking back to his room."

"Do you know why?"

"No, I didn't stick around."

"And What happened after that?"

"Well we got under way with auditions, everything was going fine and then the next thing you know Dec has been whisked away by you guys and I was presenting with Ant."

"Ok, Thank you that's all for now, If you think of anything else don't hesitate to tell one of us. You will be kept in here until the other interviews are over."

Stephen nodded and stayed put as the Officer left the room.

**Simon's interview**

"Good evening Mr Cowell, how are you today?"

"Can we have less of the small talk and get on with this please, I want to know why you have arrested one of my presenters"

"That's not exactly how this is going to work.. I will ask you the questions.. understand?" After a nod from Simon the interview begun.

"So what can you tell me about the relationship between Ant and Dec over the past few days?"

"Something hasn't been right, they have been at each others throats for several days, I had noticed that Ant was distracted and had heard them rowing every now and then which is unusual but today Ant was back to normal, so I assumed they had sorted it out."

"And you were not aware of Mr Donnelly being in the possession of any drugs?"

"No! Dec would not have drugs with him, he might be a bit cheeky but he wouldn't do drugs or deal them, I know him and trust me, that is not him."

"Do you have any idea as to how they may have come into his possession?"

"No, what are you trying to say? You think I had something to do with this? You can take it from me that I knew nothing of the sort."

"Ok, thank you Mr Cowell, You will have to stay in here until further notice."

**Ant's Interview**

"Mr McPartlin, we are aware that you and Mr Donnelly had been arguing over the past few days, what was it about?"

"I wasn't in the best of moods and had been very secretive, I normally tell Dec what's going on, but I didn't and he kept asking me, it was getting annoying so I told him to back off."

"What did Mr Donnelly come to speak to you about this morning?"

"When we got dropped off, we normally go and sign autographs, I didn't feel up to it so I went straight inside, he was annoyed at me for leaving him and he came and told me."

"Am I right in thinking Mr Mulhern also visited you this morning?" Ant nodded "And what did he want?"

"He just came to ask why Dec and I had been fighting"

"Would you like to tell me where Mr Donnelly got this from then?" He pulled out an evidence bad containing the drugs. "We have found three sets of prints on this and so by the morning we will know exactly who has handled this."

Ant spoke in a sheepish voice "I don't know…. I'm so confused"

The interviewer looked at Ant "Mr McPartlin, how much of this have you taken today?"

"Please just let me see Dec!"

"This is important Mr McPartlin, how much?"

"I had some this morning when I got to auditions, another 2 before you got Declan and then some more before we got here. Now can I please see him?"

"Not right now, thank you for your help, someone will be in shortly to discuss matters further with you. You won't be charged for dealing, but you will be given a large fine, we will help you sort put rehab if you need any assistance."

Lisa was not interviewed, she was in too much of a state to get out any information.

Everyone was kept in their own room. An hour passed and the no one had heard a word. Lisa's door was the first to open. I tearful Ant walked in, he was expecting to be greeted with a big hug, he got nothing of the sort, he sat himself down opposite Lisa.

"I am so sorry for everything that I have put you through. I promise I will get clean, I will sort myself out, I will never ever go down this path again."

"That is what you have to say for yourself, a simple sorry. Anthony, do you even realise what you have put me through over the last few weeks? Some nights you never came home… I was worried sick… I got no text or phone call, you would just appear the next day looking like crap and then you would be off out again! You put me though absolute hell! And look at what you have done to Dec. He is going to go to prison for the rest of his life. You were sat there stoned whilst he was locked up in a cell because of your god damn stupidity! Do you even think he will ever forgive you for this?" Lisa was in tears by the end of this. Ant went over to hug her.

"Don't even bother! I don't want to look at you right now."

"Lisa please, I know what I did was stupid and selfish but I promise I am going to sort myself out! For you!"

"You think I give a damn about you sorting yourself out? If you want to go off with Stephen and Simon then be my guest but don't expect to come home and find me there."

Ant just stared at his wife. "Lisa, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's me or the drugs… you decided right here, right now, but you'll loose me and everything else"

Ant stood in silence.

"YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'LL MAKE THE DECISION FOR YOU THEN" She stormed out of the room and into the path of an officer who attempted to redirect her back into the room she had just left.

"No, I am not going in there with him, put me anywhere else." She was taken to the room Ant had left.

In the room just down the hall Simon had been released, he didn't want to stick around to see Lisa and Ant fight, so decided he would go round to their house later and apologise.

An officer went into Dec's cell he was told he would be allowed 5 minutes with Ant and Lisa if he wanted it.

The officer opened the door, getting the attention of the distraught man who's marriage was virtually over. Dec stood in the door way, still in handcuffs.

"Dec! hi, look I'm so sorry mate."

"Hi, sorry I thought this was Lisa."

"Wait.. can we not talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, just sort yourself out… please." He turned his back to walk away.

"Dec don't leave it like this, please"

"I have 5 minutes before I am back in a freezing cold glum cell, I have people who care about me to say goodbye to, so no we can't talk… I'll see you soon."

His next stop was Lisa's room.

"Hey Lisa"

"They've let you go?"

"I wish, no, just saying one last goodbye…. Look after Ant, try keep his name clean even I become….. well… dirt."

Lisa nodded, she hugged Dec like there was no tomorrow, tears were streaming down her face.

"Dec please, let me help you! Don't take the fall for this!"  
"I have to…. You both need each other to get through this, stick with him you know you still love him. I'll see you soon. Love you and tell Ant I love him as well… I didn't say goodbye to him properly… Make sure he knows I do care about him.. I just don't know what to say to him right now"


	5. The Big Mistake 5

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

Ant and Lisa travelled home in silence, she had nothing more to say to him and Ant was thinking of what he should have said to Dec.

"Did you mean what you said… are you going to leave me?"

Lisa pulled the car over "No, of course not. I was just mad at you and… I shouldn't of said that I'm sorry, but you have to sort yourself out or I really am gone."

With an eager nod from Ant, they continued the drive home.

A week had passed and no one had heard anything about Dec. Ant had stopped taking cocaine and he and Lisa were getting along better, things weren't perfect, but that would take time.

Auditions had been postponed for now and would resume if Dec was released or when they knew he wouldn't be coming back.

As Ant always did on a Saturday morning, he turned on BBC news, there was something that partially caught his attention in Susana Reid's opening.

"And today's breaking news, Popular TV presenter Declan Donnelly from the Geordie duo Ant and Dec had been arrested and is heading to court today. He was spotted earlier this morning being taken into court, it is not yet known what he has been charged with, we'll bring you the latest as this story updates."

Ant was sat in shock, he knew Dec being arrested was bad, but he thought the police could keep quiet about it. Lisa came in and read the bulletin, she sat next to Ant and put a hand on his leg.

"We need to take a trip, come on." She got the car keys and they both got into the black mini. People knew Ant's car and so they were more likely to be left alone in Lisa's car.

When they arrived at the court there were many news reporters around but none of them noticed the mini, thankfully.

Lisa parked it around the corner and went up to a back entrance, while Ant was getting some sunglasses, a scalf and a hat out the glove compartment as a disguise from the cameras.

The door operator wouldn't let Lisa in, her ID only made her out to be a make-up artist on popular ITV shows, and with her not changing her last name when she married Ant, there was no give away as to who she was.

Ant arrived next to her, moved his disguise for the operator to see and then they both advanced inside.

They decided the best point of call would be to go to the reception desk, when they arrived they were shocked to see Ali already stood there.

"Ali! What are you doing here!"

"What do you think! Thanks for telling me he had been arrested, It's always good to find out watching the news isn't it! I've had James Grant himself on the phone all day wanting to know why one of his clients has been arrested and he wasn't informed!"

"Crap, sorry I forgot about ringing... Dec normally does that, and well he hasn't been here to do it. How's James Grant coping?"

"Not good. He's very angry, you have a meeting with him tomorrow to tell him what's gone on… tread carefully Ant or he'll drop you both"

"Ok, thanks. Now do you know were we can find Dec?"

After talking to reception, they were lead to a small room to speak with Dec without his lawyer, there was an hour before the trial.

The door opened and two of the biggest men you will ever see walked in, they stood apart to let Dec walk in, once inside, they stepped out again, closed the door and stood against it.

"Not quite like the entourage we are used to ehh?" Ant gestured, trying to lift the obviously awkward mood.

He was shot down by disgusted looks from both women, but not from Dec.

"It's good to see you… why are you here? How did you know?"

"We're here just to be with you, it's all over the news, James Grant is a bit pissed."

"The news! This was meant to be a private hearing! Who leaked it?"

"Not a clue, we saw it and got here straight away, Ali did the same. None of us were even told that you were having a hearing."

"I only found out this morning, they've been trying to get me one as early as possible and a slot opened up this morning so I'm here." There was an obvious tension between the boys, but they were both trying not to show it.

"Declan… is this goodbye?" Ali Questioned "If you plead guilty today, is this the last we will see of you?"

He took hold of her hand "I hope not, but I have to do this. Ant has a wife and a baby coming soon to look after, what do I have?" The room fell silent.

"I HAVE A WHAT!" Ant turned to face Lisa "Are we pregnant?" She just started at Dec "And you told him before you told me! At the police station you were going to walk out on me, and you never thought to tell me that you are pregnant with my child!"

"Can we talk about this in private" She sheepishly stood up whilst shooting a disgusted look at Dec. She gestured to the door "Ant, now"

They both walked out the door, asked one of the guards if there was a room they could talk in and they were then directed to the closest empty room.

It was not a pleasant room to be in, it was dark and gloomy, everything was grey. The room had one small square table in the centre of the room, with two chairs opposite each other and there was a small camera flashing in the corner.

The couple took their seats opposite each other, Ant was the first to speak.

"So why do we need to go in a separate room to discuss this? Is Dec the father of the baby.. is that why he knew first"

"How could you even say that! You think I'm unfaithful to you, and with your best mate and my practical brother!"

And just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor like a 5 year old.

"The circumstances it happened in are something I am sure you wouldn't want Dec and Ali to know about."

"Circumstances… so the baby is mine isn't it?"

"Yes of course it is! It's just… the night it happened… I doubt you remember it… you had just got back from a night out with Stephen, you were worse than I'd ever seen you, I was asleep in bed and you came up… I heard you falling up the stairs and woke up, I helped you up the stairs and into bed."

"Lisa, please don't tell me that I …"

"I don't know what to tell you Ant"

"No, please don't say this…" He looked at her right in the eye "Did I assault you?"

She broke the gaze and fidgeted with her hands "it just happened… you were so aggressive, but it wasn't non-consentual, it's just not the ideal way to conceive our first child."

Ant put his head in his hands and sat there for a few minutes.

"Please say something Ant"

He got up and walked to her side. "I am so sorry, I never wanted this to happen like this. No wonder you hate me!"

"Ant, I don't hate you! You weren't you then… you've been clean for a week and I know how hard it's been, but we are going to do this together."

"I could of lost everything, I could of lost Dec, you and the baby… all to some drugs"

"But you haven't and you won't, But you have to stay clean, and we have to trust each other again."

"Baby I am so sorry… I don't even know what to say to you."

"Action speak louder than words, now let's get back in there and support Dec today."

They both stood up and headed to the door, Ant grabbed Lisa's arm and turned her around.

"What did you tell Dec? I don't want him to think I'm a monster."

"Don't worry, I just told him I was pregnant. I had to tell him, and I'm sorry he knew first but I thought I would never see him again and he had to know"

"Is that why he's pleading guilty… to let me be a father?"

Lisa said nothing, but just smiled.


	6. The big mistake 6

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

Ant ran down the corridor, past the guards and into the room Dec and Ali were in.

"Ali, can you give us a minute please." She nodded and left the room.

"Dec, why are you doing this for me? After everything I've put everyone through, why would you give up everything you have for me?"

"Because you are my world! Seeing you happy is good enough for me, and I don't want your baby knowing what a bad spell you've gone through, you're a good guy and you deserve the best. You need to be a father to your child and a husband to your wife. You've treated her like shit recently and it has to change, you've got so much to lose and I don't want you to loose it. All I was, was a best friend to you and Lisa."

"Are Declan, you still are our best friend and that will never change. But I don't want you to do this."

"It's done now, today is the sentencing if everything goes to plan, your name will be cleared for good, you'll have interviews to do about me, but you can do it."

"I'll give up the TV, I'm not presenting without you, it wouldn't be right. At the meeting with James Grant tomorrow I'll tell them that we're finished. I've got enough to live a happy life off."

"Ant, you know you don't have to do that!"

"I do! You are taking this massive fall for me, you always have done all I ever did was screw up and left you to pick up the pieces!"

"We both know that's not true! I just hope you'll be ok, our name will be dirt when this gets out!"

"Declan, I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I will try and keep as much dignity for us as I can!"

There was a quiet knock at the door and the two massive men poked their heads around the door. Informing the duo that they have 10 minutes left and then Declan had to go and get ready for his trial. Ali and Lisa came back into the room for one final goodbye.

"I don't want this to be the end…. How can this even be happening?" Ali broke down in tears.

"Ali, this isn't the end. My lawyer said because I'm pleading guilty then my sentence will be reduced from 25 years to around 18, if I'm lucky. I won't be away too long and it's only the first few weeks that you can't visit me, I'll be fine." Dec was holding back tears, you could hear the croak in his throat.

Ali stood up and walked over to Dec, consoling him in a massive hug. They stood there for a minute or two before Ali pulled away.

"Thanks for everything Dec, I've had the best time ever with you two….. I'm not going in there, I can't see you go through with this so I'll see you soon." She said goodbye to Ant and Lisa and left the room.

"Lisa, are you alright… you haven't said much."

She just nodded and put her head in her hands.

"Declan, I can't thank you enough for doing this… but what are we going to do…. Without… our little… Doolittle" She broke down, crying hysterically.

"How… do we tell… your mum… she'll hate us…"

Ant brought her into a hug and hushed her "Don't worry pet, everything will be fine. I'll speak to Anne and tell her what's happened…"

"NO" Dec shouted "You cannat tell her that I'm covering for you! She'll go mental! She has to be told the same as the papers… tell her what happened to you but say it was me! Please, Ant don't tell her the truth."

"Declan, how can I lie to your mam! and why would she believe you would do drugs, she'd hit the roof if she ever thought you touched them!"

"Well there is no other way, if she knows the truth then she'll tell it and that is not happening." He paused and just stared at the distraught pair. "I think our time is up guys, I'll see you in there."

He stood up and the three had one final hug together, no one wanted to be the first to let go as then it would be all to real that Dec was going away for a long time.

Ant was the first to back up, he looked Dec in the eye looking very concerned

"I know you think you've got this all sorted, but what about evidence.. they've got that bag with prints on.."

"Ant, trust me… it's sorted… now please be strong for me… I'll see you soon. I love you both so much!" and with that he left the room.

He left the couple crying in the room, it had been one hell of a day for them. Somehow Dec had managed to stay strong throughout all of this, an unusual characteristic for him, but he knew he had to be the strong one in all of this, he had always put his friends before himself and today was going to be no different.


	7. The Big Mistake 7

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

The trial went ahead as planned and Dec told the court that he had the drugs with the intent to sell them on. When questioned about why his co-star had taken some of the drugs and why his prints were on the package he responded carefully.

"I never told him I was expecting a package, he never arrived out front that day so he was there to collect it, he put it on the side In his dressing room and when I went in later… I made him take it."

He looked down at the floor in shame "We had been arguing, he was being so grumpy and I had had enough, so I thought this would make him more alert….. and happy."

He was told he could be seated until further notice. The trial continued and the statements taken by Stephen Mulhern, Simon Cowell and Anthony McPartlin were all read out.

"Now Mr Mulhern and Mr Cowell are fairly addimant that you would never touch drugs, how could two people so close to you not have a clue?"

Dec shrugged his shoulders at the lawyer asking the questions

"I guess I was good at hiding it. The sweet boy look pays off sometime."

"Mr McPartlin told us a slightly different statement to the other two. He stated that you had nothing to do with the drugs and he confessed to taking them multiple times throughout the day. How would you explain this?"

"Mr McPartlin knew nothing of my drug problem, he had kept himself to himself recently and I had done the same. We may be close but we do not tell each other everything. After I made him do the first two lines I told him he would want to keep dosed up to prevent the come down being so bad. Either that or have a few shots, and you can't be drunk when at work."

"But being on drugs is acceptable is it?"

"I never said it was acceptable, it's just less….. noticeable."

There was silence in the court before anything else was said. The judge asked for Declan's sentence to be read to him.

"Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly, you are being charged with the possession of class A drugs and with the intent on further distribution. How do you plead?"

Dec looked up into the seating area and met Ant's eyes. He looked to him as he spoke.

"Guilty."

Gasps chorused around the court, everyone witnessing the event was shocked. They couldn't understand how someone who had won over their hearts could betray them like this.

The judge hit his hammer silencing the court room. "I hereby sentence you to 20 years imprisonment in Belmarsh prison in Thamesmead. You will also have to pay a fine, the sum of which will be decided at a later date. That is all. Court dismissed."

The court rised to their feet as the Judge left and Dec was taken away by two police officers and put into a police transportation vehicle that was waiting for him.

Everyone filed out of the courtroom in shock of what they had just witnessed. Ant and Lisa gripped each others hands, they couldn't believe Dec had gone through with it, thanks to him they still had each other. He had given them one more chance to sort out their differences and make everything work.

When they got to the front door, they had forgotten about all the press outside and hadn't seen how the story had developed throughout the day. They opened the door to be greeted with what felt like thousands of cameras stuck in their faces.

"What can you tell us about Dec?" "Why have you been in court today?" "Where's Dec?" "Have you and Dec split up?" "What's going on?"

Ant and Lisa ignored all questions and made it to the mini, they quickly got inside and drove away. They hadn't had time to fully process what had happened and were definitely not up for speaking to the press about it.

They drove the short distance back to Chiswick and made it to their house in record time. There was a huddle of camera men stood on the pavement outside the wall to their house, Ali hadn't stuck around for the hearing and was back at Ant and Lisa's waiting for the verdict, upon seeing the black mini come down the street she rushed outside, opened the metal gate and allowed the car to drive in.

"So… how did it go?" Ali asked hopefully once they were all inside.

Ant looked down to the ground and shifted his weight awkwardly as he retold the events from earlier. Once he had finished he went into the kitchen and got out 3 beers from the fridge, giving them to the two women now sat in a daze on the couch.


	8. The Big Mistake 8

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

No one spoke for the next hour. It was the house phone ringing that disturbed the silence. Everyone stared at it like it was an alien device, they were terrified to pick it up and see who has at the other end.

Ant advanced towards the phone and held it to his ear.

"Ant, you've left it long enough. I've been ringing you all day! What's going on with Dec? He's been all over the news?"

"I'm sorry… who is this?"

"Simon…. Now what's going on?"

"oh… he's got 20 years….."

"oh crap…" there was a silence on the line "is there no way we can get that shortened? We must have some power!"

"You might but I have none! It was meant to be 25 but pleading guilty made it 20, apparently it shows that he realised what he did was wrong. Unless something major happens he's going nowhere."

"What do you mean major?"

"I mean if I step forward."

"Ant, if that happens then you'll both be locked away!"

"But.."

"No buts…I've been calling a few people, and pulled a few strings but not much has changed. Let me get back to you. I'll see if I can try get this sorted."

"There's nothing you can do now, it's all too little too late." But Simon had already hung up the phone.

The phone was placed back on the side and silence was resumed. This time it lasted all of 5 minutes before there was a knock at the door. Lisa peered out of the window to check it wasn't just some press who had climbed over the gate. No one was there but there was a small brown package lying on the door step.

Ali opened the door, greeted with the flash of what felt like a million cameras. She retrieved the package and took it inside, laying it on the table.

Ant got a knife from the kitchen and went to cut the side open. "Wait!" Lisa shouted "Don't open it! If we've been on the news all day and people know, how can we be sure it isn't a bomb of some sort. A bit of hate mail or something."

"Well we can't just leave it here and who would send a bomb, I'm sure it'll be fine! If you want I'll open it out the back and you two can look out from the kitchen." The ladies agreed and stood in the kitchen watching Ant through the window.

He placed the package on the garden table and resumed cutting down the side. Once he had made a successful slice in the package, he could see the box inside. It was nothing special, just what looked like an old wooden shoe polish box.

He slid it out of the packaging and put it on the table. He took one deep breath before he slid the lid of the top.

Upon realising there was no bomb he waved for the girl to join him outside.

They all huddled around to see an unaddressed tear stained letter that was covering 4 envelopes, and a small gift that had been wrapped very carefully.

The letter read..

_"To my dearest friends and family,_

_I am so sorry for everything I have done._

_I let everyone who has ever had hope in my down and it is all my fault._

_I'm a disgrace to my family name and to my company._

_Having all this time alone has just allowed me to come to terms with everything, I know what I did was wrong, there is no way I can ever be forgiven and so, instead of praying for my forgiveness, I will pray for all of your safety._

_I understand that you won't want to visit me in prison, so please don't feel you have to._

_I had only one prize possession and I have sent it to you. Please keep it safe and think of the old me, not this mess I am now._

_I love you all so much and I'll see you soon_

_Declan J.O Donnelly x"_

Ant placed the letter down and picked up the envelopes, they were addressed to himself, Anne, James Grant and Simon.

Ali backed away from the table, clearly upset there was no letter for her. She tapped Lisa on the shoulder "I think it's best I go know… I'm not needed any more."

"No, Ali, you don't need to leave."

"I do, I've got some stuff to do at mine. I'll see you at that meeting tomorrow Ant, it's at 1pm. Don't be late, and dress smart."

Ant called after her as she left "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

Ant was still stood holding the enveloped, staring at the one that had his name on it. He couldn't bring himself to open it.

Lisa managed to take the other 3 from his grasp and place them back into the box. She lead Ant inside and sat him on the sofa.

"Babe, I know this is hard but you really should read the letter."

"I… I.. can't… it's just… to… real.." He stuttered

"I know, but it's best to read it now then in a week when everything has died down, it'll just make it harder the longer you leave it."

Ant knew she was right, but he didn't want to open it. He handed the letter to Lisa and gestured for her to do the honours.

_"Dear Ant and Lisa,_

_I know this is just addressed to Ant but I figure you'll read it together._

_I don't want you to feel bad about what I said in the shorter letter, that is there in case my mam wants to see it._

_I don't know what to say to you two other than thank you. You have both been there for me every step of my life from when I was just a wee teenage lad._

_Ant meeting you changed my life, I found my soul mate at the age of 13. Who would of expected it to get us so far!? Thank you for all the opportunities you have given to me, Japan has to be one of our best holidays ever. Even if it was suppose to be work. But PJ and Duncan was never work._

_You were my rock in times of weakness and I could never thank you enough for how much support you both gave me when my Dad passed. But it just brought us even closer together, if that was even possible._

_Lisa you have been like a sister to me, you look after me when I'm ill and treat our hangovers. And you make the best Lamb dinners ever!_

_But you already know that._

_Good luck with everything and I'm sorry I can't be there to help you with the pregnancy or to be the cool Uncle Dec I wanted to be. But I would much rather your little one miss out on his cool uncle Dec than his father. I guess I'll get to meet the new McPartlin in 20 years, when he or she is all grown up._

_Thank you for everything and I will write to you as often as I can._

_I love you both lots and lots_

_All my Love_

_Dec xx_

_p.s the thing wrapped up is for you two."_

Lisa was in tears by the end of reading it.

She picked up the small item wrapped up and peeled open the paper.

Out slid Dec's ring, the one he always wore on his right ring finger. He never took it off. Obviously the police had made him take it off, but it would normally be kept for when he was released.

The fact he had sent it to his best friends meant he knew he was getting out anytime soon and he wanted them to keep his ring safe.

She cuddled up to Ant on the sofa and they sat together crying until no sound escaped either of them. They had no more tears left to cry, they were tired and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.


	9. The Big Mistake 9

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

Ant's alarm seemed louder than ever when it sounded at 6am. He hadn't turned it off since BGT auditions were cancelled and was rather annoyed to be woken so early for no reason. In all his huffing and puffing he had woken up Lisa. She calmed him down and got him settled again in bed, she snuggled back up to him and traced small circles on his chest until light snores escaped him once again.

She reached over and set the alarm for 10, just to be on the safe side before she too drifted off to sleep again.

Before the alarm had it's chance to sound Ant's mobile was singing louder than ever. 'If I give you my number' was not playing rather loud right next to his head and the volume was increasing by the second. He knew it must be someone from the station. Lisa thought it would be funny to give them a special ringtone thinking they would not need to ring Ant.

"I swear to fucking god I'm going to kill them. Do we have no privacy round here any more!" He pressed the screen to answer the call, without looking to see who it was. "Hello." He snapped

"Mr McPartlin, this is Mr Jones. I was wondering if you were free to come down to the station today. It seems as though we may need to have a talk. Some new evidence has come in."

"It's 9:30 in the morning, can this not wait."

"Afraid not"

"Well, I have a meeting at 1, before or after then I am free."

"What ever suits you best. I'll be here all day."

Ant carefully got out of bed so to not wake Lisa. He went downstairs and picked up the letter from the sofa were he had left it last night. He re-read it over and over again letting the words sink in.

He had so much that he really wanted to say to Dec and he had missed his chance.

He decided to go to the station to see what this evidence was before James Grant so he could give management an answer to any questions they may ask.

He arrived at the station in his casual clothes with a suit hung up in the back so he could go straight to his meeting.

Once he arrived he was immediately taken into the room he had been sat in over a week ago.

"Mr McPartlin, I know this is an inconvenience and I will ensure you leave in time for your meeting but we have something to discuss and you are vital to what could happen." Ant nodded, scared as to what Mr Jones might unveil.

"We were given a tip, very much like the one that lead us to the drugs in Mr Donnellys room. Only this one was different. It again was anonymous, but gave my team and I a lead which we have pursued and we have got to an important point." He stood up and began to walk around the room. "But I can't go any further at this point without a courts permission and that is where you come into it. I am going to ask you a question, and I need the truth. The entire truth. I know something isn't right and I can help you and Mr Donnelly but only if you help me right now." He looked right into Ant's eyes and maintained eye contact.

"What did Mr Mulhurn have to do with the drugs, was he the one that planted them."

Ant couldn't answer, he felt his palms become sweaty. This could be there get out of Jail free card. Quite literally.

"Thank you Mr McPartlin, that's all we need."

"What… wait… I haven't said anything…"

"And you don't need to, I am not just a police detective but I am trying to become a behavioural psychologist and it is on the first page of every text book, how to tell when someone is lying. Pupils will dilate, and you will shuffle your weight."

"But I have sat perfectly still… can I not just answer your question"

"I did not say that was what you did, your pupils did the opposite and went as small as a needle. You didn't need to speak to tell me that what I said was the truth, your body language showed it for you." Ant was stood gob smacked.

"So what does this mean? What's going to happen with Ste?"

"Just let us deal with that, you will be informed."

Ant had had enough with stupid mind games. "Enough is enough! I have a meeting with management in just over an hour and they want answers. Answers that I do not have and by the sounds of it, you do. Tell me what you plan to do, or how it is going to help me or Declan because I need something to tell them."

"It has been brought to out attention the Mr Donnelly did not intend on supplying the drugs nor did he intend on being in the possession of them. We believe that Mr Mulhern encouraged you to take the drugs and then he hid them in Mr Donnelly's room. When we arrived he had no idea what was going on and that was very obvious but he kept looking at you. He wanted to protect you. Why we do not know, but he took the hit from you none the less. We couldn't pursue you if he pleaded guilty. But Mr Mulhern's story never really rang true. We dug a little bit and learnt about his past and we have gathered evidence all we needed was some sort of confirmation and we have not got video confirmation from you."

"I just don't see how you have gotten all that from the dilation of my pupils."

"It's the way the world works. But on the bright side Mr Donnelly's sentence will be reduced drastically. He lied under oath so will have to serve a minimum of 12 months with some community service. But that depends on how everything goes from here."

Ant just sat in silence, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dec might be going free!

"We don't need anything else, if we do we'll make sure to call you. Thank you for your co-operation."

Ant nodded and walked out of the station and to his Land Rover. Before he knew it he was at the James Grant building, in his suit and in a lift on his way to the meeting room.

Ali met him when he got out of the lift. No conversation was necessary. All her questions were about to be answered in a very important meeting.


	10. The Big Mistake 10

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

The oversized doors opened with a creek. There was a very long white table running down the spine of the room. At the far end sat James Grant with his two right hand men. As Ant and Ali walked into the room, the 3 men were writing down some notes and did not look up to acknowledge their client walk in. Unsure of how to proceed, Ali cleared her throat attracting the attention of a short blonde haired man sat on James Grant's left. He gestured to two seats half way up the table and invited them to sit.

They sat down like naughty school children at the head masters office. Both were quiet and awaiting for Mr Grant to begin conversation.

After a good 5 minutes James put down his pen and looked to Ant. He expected to see Dec sat next to him and was about to ask of his whereabouts when he remembered the purpose of the meeting.

The meeting commenced and, for Ant, it was very intense. He was being asked lots of questions, luckily he could answer most of them. Ali has seemed very off with him throughout the meeting and wasn't making it easy for him.

After a gruelling 2 hours the meeting was over. James Grant was satisfied that Ant and Dec could get themselves out of this mess and that he would not be needing to drop them as clients. Stephen was not so safe, but James Grant would have to speak to him before anything was decided.

Halfway down the corridor Ant suddenly remembered the letter. He didn't know if giving it to James would be a good idea after how surprisingly successful the meeting had just gone, but he figured better late than never.

He ran back to the office, where he presumed he would still be with his two business men.

He had left along with one of the men. The man who had seated them was left clearing up paper and tidying the room.

"Hi, sorry to bother you. But I forgot to give Mr Grant this." And pulled out the letter from his blazer pocket. "Can you make sure he gets this please. It is very important." The letter was taken and placed inside a briefcase "Thank you."

Ant left the room again and rejoined Ali in the corridor. There was now an awkward silence between the two and Ant wanted it settled. He always gave her a lift home and so decided that the car was the best place to talk, that way she couldn't just walk away.

"Hey Al, what's going on with you?"

She was checking twitter and seemed rather distracted "nothing, why what do you mean?"

"Can you put that down a sec." She put her phone back into her pocket and gave Ant her full attention. "You haven't been you today, you left mine very suddenly yesterday and you just seem a bit off…, and pet.. I'm worried."

"oh… err. Well don't be… I'm fine honest…"

"That's the biggest load of bull ever! I know you, and you aren't fine."

"look I'm just struggling with everything, you've stayed so strong and fixed everything and I've been no help at all! I wasn't even there for his god damn trial!"

"We're all struggling! He'll understand that you weren't there, it's not an easy thing to go to."

"But you were there and you aren't struggling."

Ant turned to her and looked her in the eye "Ali, I am struggling beyond belief! Can't you see!" His voice cracked like it does before someone cries "I have to look after everyone and clean up everyones mess while my best friend is sat behind bars because of something I did!" tears rolled down his face "And to add to all the stress I have a baby on the way! I am falling apart here, the one that keeps me together isn't here." He paused, to wipe his tears and regroup him self "so I *am* trying to distract myself from it! Don't think you are alone in finding this hard because you really aren't. I am finding this harder than anyone because it is entirely my fault! And people seem to think that I don't know and I don't care, but you know what I do know and believe me, I do care! And I think everyone has forgotten that I am trying to get clean, this is also meant to be the time people support me and help me to sort my life out, but instead I have to sort everything out for everyone else! Declan is the only thing getting me through all of this, I'm a mess, I'm no one but with him, I am someone! He gave me a chance so I am not fucking it up this time!"

"Ant…... I had no idea… omg, I've been thinking about me, me, me and not thinking about you, or anyone else! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, we all just need to be there for each other." He squeezed her hand and smiled "Now let's stop the soppy talk and see what we can do for Declan, I need to go home first and pick something up and then we can go to Simons."

They continued the drive catching up on what they had both been up to. It was nice to not be in an awkward company, even if it has only been a day, they never normally went a few hours without talking.

They stopped at Ants house and he got the letter addressed to Simon, told Lisa what they were up to and got back into the car.

A little while later they pulled up at Simons house. Neither of them had ever been in before but had waited out side plenty of times.

They walked up to the iron gates and pressed the buzzer on the wall. There was no immediate response.

A posh voice spoke "Hello Mr McPartlin, how can I be of assistance"

Ali nudged him and pointed to the security camera looking at them. "Hello, I need to speak to Simon. Is he here?"

"Let me check for you." Within minutes the gates opened and the pair where allowed to proceed through. When they got to the front door Simon was stood there to greet them.

"I have had one hell of a day and you need to start filling me in on some answers." Simon nodded, a bit taken back by Ant's sternness but the redness of his face from his previous melt down to Ali was clear, so he knew not to mess round "What meddling have you done? They are going to arrest Ste and free Dec"

A smile broke across Simons face "I told you I had people I could talk to… I just spoke to the police and gave them some evidence."

"So you tipped them off?"

"I may of rang them up and told them some information."

"But.." Ali began "The police said that the tip they had about Ste was very much like the one they had about the drugs in Decs room in the first place… so does that mean…. You called the police on Dec?"

"Of course not! Why would I send in a tip of one of the men I need for my show to go on, then trek down to the station and have to give a statement all to get him locked away, so at the last minute I can blame it on someone else."

Ant and Ali were unsure, but they had nothing to go on.

"Look, I promise you both that I didn't frame Declan. Ant, you know better than anyone how much I need you both for the show, you guys are the ratings. I know how this must look but I've done neither of you any harm."

Ant stared at him in disbelief. No harm! What planet was he living on.

"You can say what you like but it just doesn't ring true for me." He pulled out the letter "Have this, we're leaving. We have nothing else to say and I have a wife at home that I have to look after and a friend in prison that needs freeing."


	11. The Big Mistake 11 - end

_****__**A/N: Reference to Drugs. Swearing. Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly. Lisa Armstrong (Ant's wife). Ali/Alison (Ant and Dec's PR). Simon Cowell, Stephen Mulhern.**_

* * *

What felt like years had passed before Ant had managed to make any sort of headway. But today was the day everything should be fixed.

A week ago he had gotten a letter informing him that Dec would be seen again by the judge for a revisit of his sentence now that the judge had the information on Stephen supplying and possessing the drugs.

Lying under oath is not an offence taken lightly, but due to the magnitude of the situation some corners had been agreed to be cut.

Ali had decided to join Ant and Lisa in going to court. They 3 of them arrived and waited for their case to be called.

After a good hour they were ushered into the viewing box to see the trial pan out. This time there were a lot less people.

Dec was brought into the court, he looked awful. His face was drained of colour, his hair was a mess and his eyes were so red from obvious crying.

He looked up towards the viewing box and his face lit up. He looked so happy to see his friends that he had taken himself into a day dream.

"Mr Donnelly?" Shouted the judge. He snapped his head in the judges direction.

"eh?"

"Your name is Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly? And you are here to have your sentence re-examined due to new evidence. Is that correct?"

Dec nodded "Yes your lord."

The case ran, and it seemed to go on forever. No witness were used in this trial. But Mr Jones did have to stand to present his evidence.

"…. And based on those findings, I propose that Mr Donnelly is realised. It has been proved he had committed no offence other than Perjury and this should be dealt with by having to serve a 3 month imprisonment and community service. Thank you your honour."

"Based on the new evidence provided, I am dismissing Mr Donnelly's current conviction and this should be taken from his record. However, he will have to serve a 4 month imprisonment for committing the unlawful act of Perjury. Since Mr Donnelly has fully cooperated with Mr Jones and his team, he shall only serve 2 more months and then have to fore fill 100 hours of community service. Case dismissed."

Dec looked up to the viewing box, his eyes full of excitement. Only 2 more months to stay in his cell and then he could go free.

The 2 months went past so quickly and Ant and Lisa hurried to the prison to collect Dec. Ant had brought Dec's ring with him and put it back in the box he was given it in.

"Mr Jones, Hey.. Mr Jones." Dec shouted from down the corridor. "Hey, no one has actually given me the chance to speak to you since the arrest. But thank you for everything, and I mean everything, you have been ace and I'm just so grateful for everything you have done for me. You've given me everything back, it may be slightly tainted now, but that's my doing."

"You're welcome, just don't be so stupid in the future please. And don't give Mr McPartlin too much of a hard time about it. He's been jumping through hoops to try and get you out."

Dec nodded, he walked over to the desk to reclaim the few items he had on him at the time and pushed his way through the double doors and into the near empty waiting room. The only 2 people in there, were the only 2 people he wanted to say.

They ran to each other with open arms, like they hadn't seen each other in years. But to them it had felt like years.

"I am so so so so so sorry Dec! I can't even begin to apologise for what I did to you. I was the worst friend ever and I don't know what to do to make it up to you!"

"You have made it up to me, You got me out!"

"No Dec, I put you in! and Mr Jones got you out!"

"Don't beat yourself up about this man, I know exactly what you've done to get me out, and I can't thank you enough!"

"Oh well it's nice to see you too doolitle!" Remarked Lisa, sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too Lis! You didn't think I'd forgetten about you did you? Come here!"

After all the hugs were done, Dec got his dates and places for his community service and they three friends walked out of the station. Never to return again.


End file.
